


Helmet swap was necessary

by Rizz07



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Max learns he wasn't the only one Daniel swapped helmets with
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Helmet swap was necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Write a drabble, write a second version of said drabble, only to write a third combine both and tadaa here is the result.
> 
> Warning for Max love of cursing.

As expected Daniel was already in his hotel room, sprawled out on the bed. “Hey” he greeted with a easy smile. But Max clenched his jaw, he wasn’t in the mood to face him. All his earlier joy of his second place, securing the 3rd place in the championship and the season coming to an end long gone. Instead he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Without a word he hurried to the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Not caring if it would confuse Daniel. The man deserved it after the stunt he pulled!

Hearing movement from inside the room, he moved over to the sink. Seconds before there was a knock on the door. “Max?”

But he ignored, instead he grabbed the sink tightly. Meeting his own troubled eyes in the mirror. He hated feeling vulnerable like this, considering it weak. ‘Man up' a voice inside his head berated him. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to collect himself. He needed to be strong. That’s what he had been taught. But right now he found that easier said than done.

Opening the tap he splashed water in his face and focused on controlling his breathing. Willing himself to calm down, but the memory of what happened a little earlier was still fresh in his mind.

~~Flashback~~

Smiling he had been walking through the hotel lobby, on his way to the elevator. Feeling more than good after ending the season with a second place, the best result possible today, and ending 3rd in the championship. At the same time he welcomed the season ending, looking forward to relaxing, going on vacation and spending time with his friends, family and of course his boyfriend.

As he waited on for the elevator his thumb ran over the helmet in his hand, smiling fondly. It wasn’t his own, but the pink and blue one Daniel had gifted to him. It might be a simple gesture, but his heart had skipped a beat when Daniel had suggested it. Feeling honored and special that the man wanted to trade with him.

Still thinking about the to him precious memory, he entered the elevator. Daniel always knew how to make him happy and loved. Proving everything his father had said about it being a bad idea to start something with an fellow driver, let alone a now former team mate wrong.

“Hold the elevator” an accented voice shouted and without even thinking about it, Max complied.

Charles rushed in. “_Merci_.” Giving him a little smile.

Giving a nod, he fished his phone out of his pocket to check his messages. Not being in the mood for small talk with the slightly younger man. 

“Hey you got one too.” The statement caught him by surprise. A little confused he looked up at the man to see his eyes were on the helmet in his hands. Frowning he wondered what the man meant with that, but then Charles raised his hand and Max felt his blood run cold. There in the Monegasque’s hand was a very familiar two colored helmet that could only belong to Daniel. And if the fact that Daniel swapped helmet’s with someone else wasn’t painful enough, his heart broke a little as he noticed Charles’ also had a personal message written on it.

And here he thought he was special. Silently he cursed himself for actually believing it. For actually thinking Daniel had made the gesture out of love. And yes Nico had gotten one as well, but that was different. Not only did Max considered the man a friend, he had been Daniel’s team mate this season, who had driven his last race in Formula 1 today.

Tears stung in his eyes as he quietly started at the helmet, but he refused to cry. Not in front of Charles or anyone else for that matter.

Charles who seemed a little uncomfortable with his silence placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Swallowing the bile in his throat he forced a smile on his face. All the times he had to fake it for the media coming to use. “Yeah, sorry. The end of the season always gets me a little emotional” he lied through his teeth, trying to sound nonchalant.

Charles eyed him with concern. “Are you sure?” And Max hated it. He didn’t want the man’s pity or sympathy.

Flashing him a fake grin, he nodded. “Of course.” Blessing his luck as the elevator came to a stop on his floor. “That’s my stop.” Not wasting any time getting out. Throwing a “See you around” over his shoulder and off he was.

And that’s how he found himself here, locking himself in the bathroom.

~~

“Max!”

The shout brought him back to the presence. Grabbing a towel, he dried his face. Wishing he knew how to handle the situation. His father would know, but after not listening to his advise Jos told him that when he got his heart broken he should suck it up and man up, instead of come running to him. Even now it still hurt that his relationship had never got his father’s approval. But he had been in love and determined to prove him wrong. But right now it looked like he was the one foolishly in the wrong.

“Max please” Daniel pleaded. Urging him back into action. Pushing away from the sink he unlocked the door, but turning away again before Daniel could enter. Not ready yet to face him. “What happened?” his boyfriend asked concerned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

But Max shook it off. Too pissed off to have the man touch him. Glancing up through his lashes he saw Daniel’s face change from worried to something he couldn’t place in the mirror. A shiver ran down his spine, not liking the look one bit. It was like Daniel was closing himself off to him. And no matter how angry he was that still hurt. Even when he was technically doing the same thing.

He needed to speak up, he realized with a heavy heart. Biting the inside of his cheek, he forced back his anger to gather all his courage. “Why did you give it to Charles?”

Bewildered, Daniel just started at him. “What? Max I’m not following.”

Grinding his teeth, he turned around, glaring. “Your fucking helmet. Why the fuck did you give it to Charles.”

Taken back by his fury, Daniel took a step back with wide eyes. Which only angered Max even more.

“And here I thought I was special. That you wanted to trade helmets with your boyfriend. But no you just pass them around to everyone, don’t you? Including Charles fucking Leclarc.” He was ranting, but he didn’t care. His hurt talking control. “You don’t give a damn about me” he shouted. Angrily pushing past the Aussie.

Stalking over to the closet. He needed to get out of here! Away from the man that was breaking his heart. With trembling hands he furiously yanking clothes out of the piece of furniture and threw them in his suitcase. When he felt something tickle his cheek. Angrily he swiped the back of his hand over it, only to feel wetness. Brilliant, he was crying. Fucking crying like a pathetic baby.

To make matters worse, Daniel encircled his waist, pulling him flushed against his chest. Hiccuping he fought against the hold, but Daniel wouldn’t budge and only held tighter. “I do care about you Max. More than anything.”

And just like that all his resentment went away. Arms falling down limp next to his body as his anger drained away, leaving him vulnerable and hurt. A sob escaped his throat, all his hurt and pain surfacing and then there was simply no holding back. His legs gave way and he would have fallen to the ground if it hadn’t been for Daniel’s hold on him as tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Oh Max.” It didn’t sound judging. No it sounded hurt as Daniel held him close, pressing his face against the back of his neck.

A position they stayed in until Max calmed down and his sobs had died down to mar hiccups.

Only then did Daniel ease his grip to turn him around. Taking his face between both of his hands. Smiling softly he brushed the last tears away with his thumbs. “I love you Max Emillian Verstappen. Don’t you ever doubt that.”

Swallowing Max bowed his head in shame, aware that that was exactly what he had done. Letting his father’s accusations cloud his judgment, so that he only saw the worse. “Sorry” he mumbled, soft and timidly. 

“And just so you know, Charles asked, so I thought why not” Daniel calmly explained. His hands dropping down until they found Max’, linking their fingers together. “Nothing more. And I’d never done it if I knew it would hurt you.” Sounding so sincere that Max had to believe him.

Chewing on his bottom lip, he looked up at the Aussie almost shyly. “Did I overreact?” It felt like it. His insecurities and inexperience when it came to relationship coming to the surface. Never had he allowed himself to get attached, let alone start a serious relationship in the past. His father always telling him it would only distracting him from his goal. That was until Daniel came around and all his resolution flew out the window.

A soft laugh left Daniel’s lips, shaking his head. “No never.” No judgment, anger or even annoyance in his words. “You are allowed to be upset, to be hurt.” Softly squeezing his hands. “I just wished you had come to me with it, instead of closing yourself off.”

But he had needed to, he wanted to say. He couldn’t be weak. That’s what his father had taught him time and time again. And yet he had failed in doing that. Letting insecurities get the best of him and crying in Daniel’s presence.

As if knowing what was going through his head, Daniel looked at him sadly. “Don’t blame yourself.” Bringing one of Max’ hands up to kiss his knuckles. “Whatever he told you, he was wrong, you hear me.” At that his eyes shut up to meet Daniel’s. Who’s were still void of judgment, but full of understanding and determination. “That’s why he has never been capable of have a healthy lasting relationship himself.”

Deep down Max knew it was true, but it was hard to ignore. It was almost like a default setting that he needed to overwrite. Not an easy task. “But you’ve got me” Daniel smiled. “And as long as you will have me, I will help you, guide you when needed, but most importantly love you.”

His heart skipped a beat, as he swallowed back the emotions that were getting the best of him. Smiling he nodded. “Thank you” he whispered. Leaning his forehead against Daniel’s. “For putting up with my messed up ass.”

“You aren’t mess up” Daniel was quick to contradict. “You are learning.”

“Still thank you.” Letting their noses touch. “And I love you too.”

Humming, Daniel grinned brightly at him. “I know.” Capturing his lips in a slow loving kiss. One Max happily surrendered to.

Their relationship might be far from perfect, but their love was real. No matter what anyone else, including his father, said.


End file.
